A New World
by Serenitystone
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Goku had a daughter? Wonder no more! Ann is Goku's daughter and ENGAGED TO TRUNKS? WHAT?
1. Prologue

Ok, this is part of Ann's story, like I promised to put up. It is also a co-written piece. Anyway, I'm just gonna cut to the chase and let you get on with the story. I don't own DBZ or it's characters, so don't try to sue me.  
  
  
_A New World  
The Making:  
  
Supreme Kai? addressed Kibito as he looked into the dark room from the doorway.  
What is it, Kibito? came the drab reply. Shin sat leaning intensely over papers and maps, his eyes set firm and concentrated on every stroke.  
Gohan and Goten are returning to the earth now. Do you not wish to say goodbye? he asked. Shin glanced over at his servant in thought.  
No... no, I must finish this, he answered busily.  
If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?  
I am resequencing time, changing things you might say, replied Shin. He sat up and looked to Kibito behind him.  
But, Majesty!cried Kibito in terror.  
Now, now; calm down, Kibito! I am not going back to change my ignorance of Majin Buu. That would not be worth the crime, Shin assured with a smile.  
Then what are you doing?  
Come, I will show you, he nodded. Kibito entered upon the order and looked down onto the papers the Supreme Kai had slaved over for nearly two weeks. This is the scheduling of all things happening up until this very point over here, he pointed, and this is what it will be when I am finished.  
Ugh! You are bringing Ms. Ann back to life! But that is against your own laws, Supreme Kai, as well as changing time! gasped Kibito. He was utterly shocked to see the display of events before him.  
I am well aware of that Kibito, Shin retorted. But I am not just bringing her back. I am bringing her back to her family and making them real. I am also bringing her back to me, he murmured.  
But the Briefs boy, Trunks. What about him? She was engaged to marry him. Do you plan to delete him from life? Kibito snapped wisely. He saw the affection in Shin's eyes when he gazed upon Ann and he had also seen the distress when she looked at another the same way.  
No, Kibito! She loved him too much for me to do that, it would not honor her to do such a thing, and I will never delete a life from time, that is not even in my power.  
Then what exactly are you doing?  
I am sending Ann back to before Radditz plagued the earth. She will be born two, almost three, years after Gohan to Goku and Chi Chi.  
So you are making them her real birth parents?  
Yes, you know how she always longed for some and they would simply adopt her later on if I didn't, the Supreme Kai agreed. From that point everything will be the same. Her parents will raise her , she will make friends with the other Z-fighters and everything. Goku will still press that she not be trained in martial arts and number 18 will still teach her behind his back.  
What about Trunks?  
Yes... Trunks Briefs... the saiyan prince... it will be hard on him, but his personality will retain every aspect as if I had changed nothing, just as the others will do. I intend to have the androids 17 and 18 destroy all his loved ones. Bulma will create the time machine earlier on and he will use it at age ten to travel back to this dimension. Meanwhile Bulma's baby born in that time will die not long after Trunks' initial arrival and Bulma and Vegeta will raise him. Everything will happen the same except there will be no little Trunks, and when the future Trunks arrives, he will be nine years younger and will stay in that time. Whatever else happens will be up to them. It's their lives, I am merely granting the wish of a universal hero.  
And yourself? asked Kibito kindly. He could sense that Shin was depriving himself of that which he loved and that bringing her back was not just for the Sons.  
chuckled Shin grimly, I plan to wipe all emotions for her from my memory. I will, like all the others outside earth, remember who she really was, but I will have no more emotions for her than I develop when I meet her. Which I will do when Majin Buu comes and when she dies I will tell her who she used to be and ask her to work for me as an angel.  
So everyone in Otherworld will know what is going to happen. Couldn't we change the Majin cycle so that Ann needs not die?  
No, all events must and will stay the same. All I am doing is changing details in the past. We do not get to relive it. Do you understand?  
I think I do. Everything will be the same, just Ann and Trunks will be added.  
That is exactly right, though there are bound to be some things left out from the old time to the altered one I am making. Also none of this will happen either. After Majin Buu kills her and she agrees to be an angel (by her own choice) Ann's family will wish her back with the dragonballs.  
I see... responded Kibito thoughtfully. As Shin stood up with the papers in his hands, heading for the Time Register, he then looked down and saw another, more important-looking scroll. What is this? he questioned, holding it up.  
answered Shin,is a new law, preventing me from ever doing this again. The results of this world, he added, placing the papers into the slot. He paused a moment, staring at the button and then : will be permanent, he finally concluded and hit the reset button._


	2. Assignment

Hi again!! I hope you enjoyed the prologue, this chapter will be more interesting, though. Anyway, I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
Thanks for breakfast, Mom!! called Ann as she moved to the front door and picked up her dark green shoulder-bag with the black strap. She slid it over her head and started to leave, when suddenly Chi Chi grabbed her from behind in a hug.  
Oh, my beautiful girl, she cooed lovingly. Ann blushed in embarrassment, giggling nervously. You be careful, okay?  
Sure Mom, she answered. Don't forget to sign me up for school tomorrow, she added, placing a plastic I.D. tag to her tan over vest. I'm going to turn in my I.D. today; so don't forget.  
I won't, Dear, Chi Chi smiled. As she gripped the door knob, Ann looked back.  
Okay, thanks, Mom. See ya! she called, both to her mother before her and her two brothers in the kitchen.  
Tell Shin we said hi! shouted Gohan. Ann waved it off and closed the door. Outside she looked into the air and screamed: Flying Nimbus!  
for the little yellow cloud to come to her. Turning to a nearby window, she used it as a mirror, checking her appearance carefully.  
Okay, checklist, she sighed,Bag? Check. I.D.? Check. Hair? Just then, unseen behind her, Trunks appeared in her reflection with a smirk.  
he concluded for her and she swiped around, surprised.  
she grinned and rushed the purple-haired saiyan. He laughed in enjoyment and noticed her father's old cloud, she used it to fly since she couldn't.  
Hi to you too! he beamed, as he pulled back to face him.  
Sorry, can't stay, I'm already late, but Gohan's inside,she said and jumped onto Nimbus. Trunks slid his hands into his pockets.  
Alright. See ya tonight, he nodded.  
she waved back and blasted off. When she died last year, she was brought back and became a living working angel. She was given the power to pass in and out of Otherworld freely. Every other day since then, she had gone back to work for the Supreme Kai and on the in-between days, to homeschool with her mother.  
Ann did a couple loop-the-loops on Flying Nimbus before she turned the little cloud vertically and coaxed it upward to the Otherworld Turnpike. Traffic was terrible that morning, but Ann found herself giggling at the drivers' plights as she soared high above them on Nimbus. Two minutes and half a mile later, she came to the source of the traffic jam : two ogres were fighting over a scratch in the blue ogre's car, allegedly caused by the red ogre's motorbike.  
The two were jamming the whole turnpike. ann decided to intervene. She steered nimbus down to the two and buzzed around their heads.  
What's the big idea?! You losers are holding up traffic, go take this somewhere else! she yelled.  
They both started talking a once. Okay, I've already heard both of your stories!! **SHUT UP!!** ... OK. Now that I've got your attention, I'm **_ordering_** you to get off the turnpike or else!  
Or else what?! You'll kick us? What's your problem anyway, you can fly! said the blue ogre.  
Hey, let's beat her to the punch, if you catch my drift. said the other. Blue agreed.  
Ann gulped as they both raised their fists and as they swung, she shut her eyes. Luckily, they both had unbelievably terrible aim and instead of hitting her, they hit each other square in the face and knocked each other out... and off the turnpike, straight to HELL. Ann sighed and threw their vehicles after them.  
Oh well, I tried. Ann thought and went merrily on her way. She didn't stop again until she was at Shin's office. Today she would play the messenger for Shin. Good morning, Shin! What have you got for me today?  
I need you to take this message to the Grand Kai for me. It's just an oral message so I know you can handle it. he said and smiled. He often joked about her ability to handle his messages, so she laughed at his joke.  
Okay Supreme Shin, she joked back, calling him by her nickname for him, what's the message?  
Kick the duck to the grass and hurry the child to his house with it. he said.  
Huh? Come again? Ann looked completely confused.  
Kick the duck to the grass and hurry the child to his house with it. I know it sounds weird,but it's top priority, which means...  
It's in code, they said together.  
Oh. That's okay then. Right away, Supreme Shin! Consider it done!  
Good. I knew I could count on you. May I ask why you were late today?  
Good question. I cleared up a little mess on the turnpike.  
Just wondering...HELL reported getting some newbies today...  
A huge sweatdrop formed on Ann's forehead and she said Oops. Gotta go! Top priority, remember! She rushed out the door without asking where Grand Kai was. She rushed back in and asked, Umm, where _is_ the Grand Kai?


	3. Author's Note, will be removed

Dear readers, I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but I am going to be restricted from the computer soon (as in today). My parents won't be letting me on the internet unless I have a research project and they won't be letting me write on the computer. Anyway, I still think you should leave some reviews for me so I can read them when I get back. Thank you and I hope you understand!  
  
~~signed Serenitystone~~


End file.
